


Baby its Cold Outside

by Scylla87



Series: Sounds of the Season [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Coldwave Winter Week 2018, Day 6: Slice of Life/Domestic, M/M, Snowed In, dom!drop, writer!Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Snowed in at a remote cabin over the holidays, Len suggests they act out a story Mick is working on to pass the time, bondage included.Coldwave Winter Week Day 6: Slice of Life/Domestic + Extras 4 & 12: Snowed In and Winter Clothes: Scarves





	Baby its Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. I had this idea early on and then kind of put this one off for a while to work on some of the prompts that were due earlier. I think that it turned out pretty well though. At least I hope so. The ending kind of came together in the moment, and I hope that I pulled it off well. I also hope that you guys are enjoying my submissions for Coldwave Winter Week. I've been having a lot of fun writing them so far. Just one more to go though...

Baby It’s Cold Outside

 

Mick tugged against the bonds around his wrists as he waited. Being tied to the bed was not what he had in mind when they had checked into the cabin a week ago, but he had to admit that he liked this turn of events. If only Len would come back. “What are you up to?” he called to his partner through the open bathroom door.

 

“Patience is a virtue,” the other man replied in a sing-song voice. He hated when his boyfriend said things like that.

 

Mick let his head fall back onto the pillow with a sigh and considered how he had come to be in this position, arms and legs spread wide, scarves securing him to the bedposts. He blamed the snow piling up outside for this development. Not that Mick was complaining. He had thought about this before, a lot, but he was finding that being tied up was far more of a turn on than he had imagined it would be. Len needed to come out of the bathroom and touch him soon. “Babe?” he called. A soft laugh was his only answer. He groaned and pulled against the bonds again. There wasn’t enough give to pull himself free.

 

This was not how the day was supposed to go. They were meant to be headed back home by now, but the roads outside were no longer passable. He only felt a little bad that instead of spending the holiday with their families as planned, they were stuck in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. This was the kind of thing that Mick would have written about, two stranded people forced to take shelter together for the night. In fact, this was something he had written, recently too, a rough draft of his next story. It had been filling his thoughts for days now, haunting him in his dreams. He squirmed on the bed, legs pulling against the scarves tied to his ankles.

 

In his mind he ran through the events that had led them here. Mick had fallen behind on a deadline and needed to take some time away to work on his next book. Writing had always been relatively easy for him, but lately he had found himself blocked and unable to put his thoughts down on paper. It had been Len’s suggestion that they come out here. “It will do you good to get away for a while,” he had said.

 

And he had been right. The new setting had helped, immensely. Mick had sat at the window that first day watching the lightly falling snow and been inspired. He had spent the better part of the first night plotting out ‘the story,’ as he was calling it. Two strangers get stranded in a remote cabin and soon are forced to take comfort in each other when they get snowed in. It was the latest in a series of stranger encounters that he had been writing and proving to be the most interesting one yet. All of this was from his story, the only thing different was the scarves. Clearly his boyfriend had been peaking at his homework. Even the weather was copying his imagination. Where first the snow had fallen lightly, now it was piling high around the windows and the doors. The notice had come an hour ago that the road back into town were closed, and they knew they were going to have to stay for another night, maybe more if the snow didn’t let up. It meant missing dinner with the family, but Len had claimed that he knew how to make it up to him. “It’ll be fun. Trust me.” He had said it with a soft smile. Mick didn’t have to heart to resist as he was stripped naked and tied to the bed.

 

He struggled against the bonds again. There was barely any range of motion left to him. Len had very carefully attached his wrists and ankles to the posts of the bed, stretching Mick to the furthest reaches that he could be comfortably stretched. This was not usual bedroom behavior for them, but apparently Len was determined to follow the prompt Mick was working on to the letter. Mick liked it, but being left to languish on the bed was not a part of the script. “You ever going to come out or not?” he called through to the bathroom again.

 

His boyfriend appeared in the doorway suddenly. Just like Mick, he was completely naked. The sight of him standing there, hard cock prominently on display, made Mick’s balls clench. He was too on edge for all this teasing, but whatever the other man was up to he liked it. “Are you going to stand over there watching me all day?” he called over to him.

 

“I have quite a nice view,” Len replied with a smile.

 

Subconsciously Mick tried to close his legs but the scarves around his ankles made it impossible. There was a little bit of slack but not enough for modesty’s sake. He didn’t know why having Len watch him like this was so unnerving. They were hardly strangers after all, but something in the other man’s eyes put him on edge. Was it the fact that this very scenario had come from his mind? After all, it was hardly something they would have done if it wasn’t for the story he was working on, and he couldn’t help but wonder if his boyfriend was judging him for this particular fantasy. “Babe,” he began only to be silenced with a look.

 

Len took a step toward the bed and then another, moving slowly and stealthily like a cat. There was an uncertainty in his eyes as he stopped next to the bed. Mick pulled at his bonds once more, desperate to touch the other man. “I can explain,” he said, trying once more to clear the air.

 

“I think that you’ve already said quite enough,” Leonard replied with a mischievous smile.

 

He reached out and touched Mick’s chest casually. The mere brush of the man’s fingertips made Mick feel like he was on fire. The fingers slid down his flesh, making his cock leak. He hoped that Len would wrap his hand around him, but the fingers veered to the side and ran down his thigh instead. His body jumped in frustration. “You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that,” Len said with a nod at his wrists.

 

Mick groaned in frustration as the hand fell away. He needed to be touched. Why couldn’t Len see that? Even the smallest brush of their flesh against each other was better than nothing at all. He pulled against the scarves again. “Tell me what you need,” Len said.

 

“Touch me,” Mick whispered.

 

His boyfriend smiled down at him as he crawled onto the bed and leaned over him. “Touch you where?” he asked, his breath soft against Mick’s face.

 

Having him so close made Mick squirm even more. “You know where,” he said.

 

Len laughed softly, bending down to brush his lips against Mick’s. The kiss was over and he was gone so quickly that it was more frustrating than fulfilling. Was this just another part of the game? He didn’t remember writing all this teasing into the story, but then again, he also hadn’t finished it yet. “Listen, about what you read…” He trailed off as he felt his cheeks heating up.

 

“I liked what I read,” Len said quietly, a hand running along the inside of his partner’s leg. “I was disappointed to find that you hadn’t finished it.” His hand came up to stop just below where Mick’s leg met his ass and rubbed gently. “I hope you’re not blocked baby. I bet I could give you some ideas of where to go with it.” His voice was soft, playful, his hand _right there_. “Do you need me to help you?”

 

Mick couldn’t help but squirm, all of this too exciting to stay still. “What were you thinking?” he asked cautiously.

 

Len smiled mischievously as he allowed his hand to shift a little and brush against Mick’s balls. “I might have an idea or two.”

 

There was a short silence that followed those words. Mick wondered what those ideas could be and if any of them involved the relief of his aching cock. His boyfriend crawled up his body again. At first he thought that Len was going to kiss him again, but at the last minute the other man turned toward the night stand and rummaged around in there until he found what he was looking for, a small round bottle of lube. The sight made Mick freeze a little. He wasn’t usually the one to get fucked, but there were always exceptions to that rule. “Len?” he asked softly, his eyes darting to the bottle.

 

His boyfriend smiled at him as he tossed the bottle onto the bed and leaned down to kiss him, on the lips at first and then lower and lower and lower. The lips ghosted over his flesh, each brush bringing his lover’s head closer and closer to his leaking cock. The wait for the man to swallow him was torturous. He was afraid that the mouth was going to swerve at the last minute, but this time he wasn’t left to wait for Len’s lips to wrap around his tip. A small hiss escaped him at the contact. The other man flicked his eyes up toward him at the noise as he suckled gently. “Oh fuck,” Mick groaned.

 

He wanted to reach down to the man, but the scarves around his wrists made it impossible. “Please,” he moaned, even though he didn’t know what he was begging for.

 

Len let his mouth slide lower, going teasingly slow. His boyfriend had always been great at this, giving him just enough drive him crazy. It felt like every part of him was on fire, and he couldn’t help but think about putting his cock other places. “I want to fuck you so bad,” he moaned.

 

His cock popped out of Len’s mouth and the man grinned. “I thought you’d appreciate getting a blowjob,” he said in a mock hurt tone. “But if you didn’t like it…”

 

Mick grunted in frustration. “You know damn well I liked it,” he shot back through clenched teeth. His cock was painfully hard. “I wouldn’t mind if you continued actually.”

 

Len chuckled and bent down to run his tongue up the shaft, from the base to the tip. When he reached the head he brushed his tongue across the slit. “You taste salty,” he moaned, licking the slit again to gather up more precome.

 

He gave soft kitten licks around the tip, treating Mick’s dick like an ice cream cone, careful to keep him from dripping. Soft moans fell from his lips each time his tongue came away salty. It made Mick’s balls clench even tighter. How was just that little bit enough to have him so close to the edge? He needed to get off, preferably in his boyfriend’s mouth. Actually, he wanted to come other places but a warm mouth would do for now. He shifted his hips slightly, one of the view movements still available to him. “You keep moving like that I might think you want me to stop,” Len teased.

 

The threat, even as a jape, made Mick whine. He certainly didn’t want the pleasure to stop. “Please,” he begged.

 

His lover flicked his eyes up toward his face as he popped the tip between his lips. Len moaned softly as Mick leaked onto his tongue. He began bobbing his head fast, using a hand to steady the dick in his mouth. It was exactly what Mick needed in that moment. He was so fucking close that he could practically feel himself on the verge of coming. “That’s it, babe,” he groaned.

 

Leonard was still looking at him as his mouth still for a second and then slid lower until the tip hit the back of his throat. He swallowed shallowly, the pressure just barely there but almost more than Mick could take. He pulled his hand away and let Mick ease even further down his throat to swallow against him once more. “You’re about to make me come,” Mick warned.

 

Len hummed softly and slid his mouth away from the base, starting a slow rhythm as he slid along the shaft. His hand felt around on the bed. Mick was too wrapped up in the pressure building within him to notice the click as Len opened the lube. His head hit the pillow and he groaned. The orgasm was so close, right beneath the surface now. Len’s mouth slid lower, taking him back into his throat, and swallowed once more. Holding back was painful but Mick just managed it. He was so close. “Babe,” he whispered softly.

 

His lover swallowed again, pressing a finger into Mick suddenly. “Fuck,” Mick groaned, his hips spreading just the slightest bit more on reflex.

 

Len swallowed again and pressed his finger deeper until he found Mick’s prostate, timing his brushes against it will his swallows. It was too much. “Leonard,” Mick called out in warning.

 

He eased back a little, just enough that he didn’t choke as Mick came, and swallowed around the softening cock. Mick groaned softly, a tension eased out of him now that he had gotten off. “You’re too good at that,” he complained.

 

Len glanced up at him again as he slid in another wet finger. Mick squirmed a little. His cock was still in the other man’s mouth and very sensitive to the soft brushes of his tongue. The overstimulation was overwhelming, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask his lover to stop. All he could do was groan. The fingers in his ass probed deeper, searching for his prostate again. They found it as Len swallowed around his tip effortlessly. “You got to stop that,” he finally managed to say.

 

His cock popped out of the other man’s mouth, but his head stayed so close to it that his breath tickled as he spoke. “I wasn’t done though. I have to get you nice and hard for me.” He pressed his fingers against Mick’s prostate and his cock twitched feebly. “You’re so tight. Why don’t we do this more often?”

 

The question made Mick groan. He knew exactly what his partner wanted now, knew what he was doing. Len wanted to make him fall apart, and he wouldn’t stop until he had done so. His cock twitched at that too. “You’re going to fuck me?” he asked, though the way he was being scissored open was answer enough. The image of the other man’s cock popped into his head. “I’m going to need another finger for that, probably two.”

 

Len chuckled softly and eased in a third finger. The stretch was tight, but Mick tried to relax into it. He couldn’t remember the last time he had his boyfriend inside him. The way Len groaned when he was entered was always too overpowering for him to want to do things the other way around. Ceding control was a nice change, and one that was a turn on too. “We need to do this again,” he said, though they were still in the thick of it.

 

His partner responded by leaning down to take his cock back into his mouth. The muscle was still tender, but Mick ignored it. He knew that Len could get him hard again. This wasn’t the first time they had played this particular game, and this time his boyfriend’s fingers were spending up the process. At this rate he’d be leaking and open in no time. He flicked his hips down against the fingers. ”I love you so much,” he whispered.

 

Leonard hummed softly, and he knew that the sentiment was returned. At the moment his partner was too busy trying to turn him on to be cute and coupley. He was getting close as he slid in another finger and swallowed hard. The blood was definitely flowing to Mick’s cock then. Len moaned as the dick in his mouth grew. “I need it,” Mick groaned, anxious for more than just fingers.

 

That was all he needed to say for him lover to ease off of him. He watched with interest as Len grabbed the lube and slicked himself up. The sight of how thick the other man was gave him pause, but his arousal won out. “Please,” he begged again.

 

Len steadied himself with a hand on the headboard as he directed his cock toward Mick’s stretched hole. Both of them groaned as he slid in until their hips were flush against each other. “You okay?” he asked as he flicked his hips experimentally.

 

Mick nodded. The stretch was intense, but it had been so long since he’d gotten this that he didn’t want to say anything that might make it stop. Len’s cock slid out of him slowly. “Fuck me hard,” Mick groaned.

 

His boyfriend slammed into him in answer. Both of them groaned again as their hips hit over and over again. “This what was going to happen in your story?” Len asked between heavy breaths.

 

The only answer Mick could give was to moan. He hadn’t gotten that far yet, but this didn’t seem like a bad ending. “You always have the best ideas,” he just barely managed to get out.

 

Len pressed his cock against Mick’s prostate, his hips rolling purposefully to, prolonging the pressure. Mick’s breath came out heavy as he tried to keep up. There was a determination etched on the face that was hovering over him that spoke to what was going through the other man’s mind. “You close?” he asked.

 

Something resembling shame crossed his lover’s face. He wanted more than anything to be able to touch him then, to comfort him. “It’s okay babe. You’re not used to this.” He had to stop to groan as another well aimed thrust sent sparks through him. “You can come if you need to.”

 

Len shook his head and reached for Mick’s cock. His tugs were determined too, just like the set of his jaw. Mick knew that he wanted to get them both off together and tried to help the best he could. The range of motion he had tied to the bed as he was, was limited, but he managed to shift his hips some. He found that he liked being at his partner’s mercy. “Definitely doing this again,” he moaned as his cock throbbed.

 

Len groaned loudly and sped up the movement of his hand. “That’s it,” Mick said encouragingly as the man lost control and started to come. “Forgot how much I liked your come in my ass,” he added with a soft laugh.

 

Len groaned again and stroked him faster. Mick was close enough that it wasn’t going to take much to push him over. He moaned and pulled on his bonds as another orgasm built within him. “Shit!” he said as he finally erupted.

 

There was a soft gasp from above him as his hole fluttered as he came. His boyfriend’s cock was still inside him and the pressure so soon after he had gotten off himself was probably just on the wrong side of painful. “You okay?” Mick asked once he had recovered himself enough.

 

Len nodded and pulled out slowly. The both groaned, a little sore from what they had just done. For the first time since this had begun, Mick was aware of the awkward angle of his hips. There was a dull ache in both of them. He needed to move them soon if he planned to be able to walk in the morning. His eyes searched for his lover’s, but the man was staring off into space. “Babe?” he asked carefully. “Can you untie me?”

 

The other man looked at him uncertainly for a second as the words sunk in. He looked almost embarrassed, his eyes unable to look at Mick as he reached down to untie his ankles first and then his hands with shaking hands. “You okay?” Mick asked as he stretched his hips.

 

Len nodded, but it was clear from his expression that wasn’t the case. “Hey,” Mick whispered, “talk to me.”

 

He reached up and pulled the slightly smaller man down against him. Leonard was shaking slightly, like he usually did right before he started to cry. “It’s okay,” Mick told him. “Whatever it is, it’s okay.”

 

The man’s head shook against his chest. “I liked it,” he whispered softly. “How could that be right? Hurting you, restraining you. What kind of person gets off on that?”

 

“Shh,” Mick whispered as he rubbed a hand along the man’s back. “You didn’t hurt me. You didn’t, I promise.” There were definitely tears now, the wetness leaking onto his chest. “I liked it too,” he confided. “I wanted it just as much as you.”

 

His words did not cease the tears, so he held the man closer. “It’s okay to tie me up if I ask for it, and if you had done something I didn’t want I would have said.”

 

Len sniffed loudly. “But you could barely move,” he protested, voice muffled by his tears.

 

“If I had asked you to stop, to untie me, would you have done it?”

 

“Of course,” Len said, as if the alternative was unfathomable.

 

“So see,” Mick said to him. “It’s different.” He ran a hand along the man’s back again. “But we don’t ever have to do it again if you don’t want to. It’s important that we’re both comfortable with it before we do something like that.”

 

Leonard sighed softly and burrowed his face into his lover’s chest. “Okay,” he whispered. “Can you hold me for a while longer?” He sounded so afraid to ask as he spoke. The sound broke Mick’s heart a little.

 

“Of course I will. You don’t ever have to ask.”

 

Len burrowed deeper into his arms, still shaking a little. Mick rubbed his back softly and considered what they had done. He sighed softly, wanting nothing more than to ease the troubles in his lover’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> The poll is now closed and the winner is: [ All I Want For Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132309)


End file.
